Chasers
by kirmit
Summary: This is a series of one shots that goes with the story One More Shot. This will have various POV's and possible guest writers! Rated M for Language, drug and alcohol use, adult situations, and sexual references. Enjoy!
1. The Bitch Slap Heard 'Round Washington

**R: We don't own Twilight. This version of Emmett is ours though. **

**K: Ouch he bit me! **

**R: I mean Alspers.**

**Kristin:** hey ya'll this is our first Chaser for you. And it's from our wonderful lovable bear of a friend Emmett!!! YAY! This goes along with chapters 3/4 of One More Shot, so hopefully you've read that before you read this! Thanks, to Robin and Moira for feeding me classic Hip/Hop songs to get Emmett to talk. And thanks to Kelci who is kicking my ass Amanda Jackson style with her beta style! (love you girl!)

**Robs:** What she said. Loves to our fans. :D

**Playlist suggestions:** Anything by the following Artists: Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, Eminem, 50 cent

**

* * *

**

**The Bitch Slap Heard 'Round Washington**

Tonight was going to be an interesting night, I could feel it in my bones. I wasn't a psychic or anything, just had a gut feeling.

Granted my gut feeling had to do with the tall, lanky fucker that was currently giving me hell about my stash. Whatever, dude. Big E needs this shit so I don't kill ignoramuses.

"Is the list long?" I looked over at my buddy. I've know this country kid for five years now. He's a cool cat. Minds his own, and protects his own with the passion of the deadliest predator. I can respect that shit. Not to mention his sister Rose was some one that I could definitely respect.

But in the five years I've known this cat, he's never once gave a shit about the bar flies that haunt Sue's. If anything, he acts as if they all have the clap, and stays far away from them.

That was until the little tinkerbell pixie waltzed in two weeks ago. Don't ask me why, but the minute she and the dude with the odd colored hair came in, I knew Jazz was in trouble. And I mean trouble with a capital mother fuckin' T.

My poor homie was whipped for this girl the minute he saw her. It became more obvious how love sick he was for this chick with each passing night. I would know the signs, it was like looking at a mirror. Well except, I have style.

After our customary smoke, Jazz went inside to check out the scene, leaving me to my duties. I loved my job. Sue originally hired me thinking that I could use my brawn to stop the fights. Sure, I'm a big fucker and I have no qualms about throwing a bitch down when it comes time too. But here at Sue's, people were chill, giving me a chance to hang out with good friends, good booze, and decent music.

I flipped through my ipod looking for my Dr Dre playlist, getting ready to go inside, when I noticed the familiar car. The cat that drove this bitch made me want to blow him. Any man would for a chance in a car that was the epitome of James Bond style.

I watched as the man with the funny hair and the pixie came strolling in.

"Glad to have you back," I said to him. He was a regular here so it was no surprise when he smirked and returned my fist bump.

As they walked inside, I had a… shit what did they call that shit? You know, when you realize something….

Epiphany! Yeah, that's what I had. I was going to help my dawg Jazz out and get the little sex kitten's name for him.

I'm the fucking bomb, yo!

I went inside, checking with Jake to see if he needed help at the bar. After learning from him that Quil and Embry were working tonight I headed over to the pixie's table.

I introduced myself, as a ploy to get her name. And because I'm a smooth dude, it worked. I also talked to her brother, Edward about the Mariners game last night. I was surprised that he was a Cubs fan mostly.

After speaking some to the Cubs fan, I excused myself to have a word with my redneck homeboy. He was completely absorbed in his own world, no clue that I had joined him and the girls.

"What up Big Balla B?" I asked fist bumping with Bella. She was a sweet, clumsy and beautiful girl. But my eyes were only for the blond bombshell Rose.

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. She hated my nick name for her. But fuck man, she was a big baller, all the cash she makes for workin' with Jake's dad was proof. As if her dope ass ride wasn't enough proof.

I draped my arm over Rosie's shoulders, telling her how beautiful she looked, smiling as she giggled and turned pink. I didn't see how people like Jake could think she was an ice queen.

"Yo, Jazz," I said trying to get his attention, he was too busy looking at the new British guy, Rob something or other, while he played.

"Dude," I threw a pretzel at him. Damn I need to work on my aim. He looked at me.

"She's here," I waggled my eyebrows at him. I knew he hit that shit, it was obvious in his eyes. I shook my head at him as he craned his neck to look for her. I need to school that fool on how to be a playa.

My poor boo started to get her panties in a twist when Jazz didn't answer who we were talking about, again making me shake my head.

"Alice is over there at that booth," I pointed in her direction and had to hold back to laughter when I saw Jazz's body relax. Home boy has it bad.

----

I was up at the bar, laughing with a pretty little thing that was making fun of Jake's hair. She had a point, the fucker had better hair then most women did. But he rocked that shit. I supposed being Native American helped in that aspect.

I was pulled out of my conversation by hearing Jazz dedicate the song to a "certain lady". Smooth dog, I thought only to immediately regret it.

Even I knew not to sing this song about a one night stand. It did perk my curiosity though. She sounded like she was a freak. Nice, she's a lady on the streets but a freak in the sheets. Mad props to Jazz for snatching every playa wet dream.

I took a drink from red bull, watching as my homeboy walk up to his lady luck.

Aw hell, this ain't gonna be pretty. I stood up from my seat as I saw her start yelling at him. I knew my boy, he normally ain't the kind of bitch to hit a girl, but even I was concerned when I saw his fists ball up.

"E, back off man, he deserves what ever is coming to him," Jake said from behind me. I turned to face him. Was he fucked in the head? He expected me to ignore my duties?

I turned my attention back just in time to see Alice's hand swing back and make contact with Jazz's face.

"Daaaaamn!!" Both Jake and I said, oddly reminding me of Chris Tucker and Ice Cube in Friday. That little girl knew how to pack a punch, cause she had just made a man that was at least a foot tall and a hundred pounds heavier then her fall into a near by table.

She stalked over to the bar. It didn't surprise me that Jake went to help her out. He was always one for the 'broken' ladies.

----

Finally the shit calmed down in here, everyone was shocked as hell that Jazz had not only, attempted to talk to a female other then his girls and Leah, but that said female had the balls to smack him.

I was leaning against the bar, arms folded over my chest as I waited for this night to be over. Alice was making her way to the stage now. She looked fucking broken and defeated.

Damn dog, you fucked up, I thought as I looked at the back of Jazz's head.

She started singing Beyonce's song and I was floored. Damn this girl's voice was making Beyonce look and sound like Hannah Montana.

Jazz looked in my direction, his face clearly saying, "Is this about me?"

Duh, dog. You acted like a poser and now this girl's heart is breaking. I shook my head at him then slapped my palm to my forehead, the international sign for dumb shit.

I didn't get to see the rest of the set, as I was forced to use my brawn to get some dick named Jorge and his twenty dollar whore Lauren out of the place.

When the cab came and got them, I was thankful. I needed to hit the jizoint so I could remain cool and collected for the rest of the night. As I went to my usual spot around the side, I heard the door slam open then shut. There stood my homie as he swore up into the sky.

I sparked one up as I watched Jazz attempt to beat the ever living shit of the building. I had to refrain from laughing when he inspected his hand. Yeah dawg, concrete and flesh don't mesh well.

Just as my man took another swing the door opened. I didn't see who was there, but judging from his look it was Alice.

He said something to her and in return I heard her soprano voice yell out "I don't know why I fucking TRY!" I saw Jazz reach for her keeping her from leaving. The music from the bar had quieted down as the door closed, but the voices of playa and playette had not.

This was not a battle of two strangers, oh no. This was a battle of two people that had known each other longer then even they knew. This right here was straight up kismet shit. Hey, don't be surprised that the stoner gangsta knows his fate shit. I believe in it. And whether or not Jazz wanted to admit it, Alice was his destiny

Damn, now I'm quoting Back to the Future in this mother fucker.

At this point Jazz had started to walk away from her, making me want to jump out like Ashton Kutcher and say "Sike!" or something. But no, I sat in the shadows watching like it was an episode of Dawson's Creek… no fuck that this is a soap opera. Fucking Passions up in this bitch. Wait, that's the one with the witch right? I shook my head. Days of Our Lives, now that shit I could get down with.

"Well since I'm a 'boy', I guess there's nothing I can do about it because I don't know how it feels to hurt, isn't that what you said?" Jazz's voice brought me back to the live showing of this soap, as he walked back towards Alice.

As the whiskey pours, these are the fights of our life. I chuckled at my own joke.

"I still have you with me every fucking day!" Home boy shouted as he turned around. Well yeah, that's what happens when you're in love douche bag.

Bro, when did you take your shirt off? Ha, way to catch up to the program Big E

I couldn't hear her response, but what ever said must have been sufficient enough as he put his clothes back on. He leaned closer to her and may the lord almighty strike me down if he didn't kiss her right then.

Ha, I was partially right! She grabbed him and forced herself on him. Damn baby boo knew how to take charge. I watched as he shoved her against the wall.

Holy snoop double d oh g! They're gonna bump and grind right here. Nah, Jazz ain't that much of a pimp.

"Emmett? You out here?" I heard Leah ask from the employee side door. I hid my roach.

"Yeah. I'll be in. in a second," I told her. I looked back over at Jazz but he was gone. Quickly, I searched the parking lot, barely catching the sight of Jazz being pulled into the back seat of his car.

Fuck her, my friend, fuck her good.


	2. Don't Shoot the Messinger

**Disclaimer: Okay so see the Blue Bunny with the Green eyes that's mowing down on the Rocky Road Ice Cream? That's Alsper, and yes he's ours. Anything related to the twilight world and/or characters, is SO NOT OURS! So yea.**

**Kristin: **Yep look it's another POV! And it's Bella! YAY! So if you need to know this goes along with the Aftermath of Alice seeing Jasper and Maria. Hope you guys like it. :)

**Robs: **Insight into other characters is def a good thing in our story! Hope you like. :D I think K did an awesome job with this one! Special thanks to our fucktastic Beta Kel to da C.

**Playlist suggestions: **Anything by Christina Aguleria; If you seek Amy - Britney Spears; and anything by Three Doors Down

* * *

**Don't Shoot the Messenger**

My assistant Amber came into my office looking confused. "Um, Bella, there's a woman on line two saying that she needs to talk to you in regards to your niece?"

Well that explains the confusion.

"Thanks Amber. I'll get it. Oh hey, did you get the pictures for the rock campaign?" I watched as Amber's cheek flushed and she started to play with her long blond hair.

"Yeah, I got them. Lord, do they need to put them men in such tight pants?!" She giggled some.

"Amber! You're married with children!" I playfully scolded her.

"Yeah, well I ain't dead. And you're lucky I'm married. That boyfriend of yours is enough to make anyone woman's panties explode when he smiles," she laughed as she left my office. I loved Amber, she and I would sit in my office at lunch and perv out over the guys.

_Well time to deal with this mess_, I thought as I picked up the phone.

"Bella Swan speaking."

"Ah, Isabella! I need a favor, por favor?" Oh great it really was Maria, the devil incarnate.

"Depends on the favor Maria, you know J.T. would kill me."

She muttered something in Spanish before addressing me, "Where is my Jasper? I miss him and I'm in town today."

"Jasper is working. Like he always does since you feel the need to demand more money out of him every time Jordy has a birthday." I was losing my patience with this money grubbing leech. If it wasn't for Maria's constant begging for money. I truly believe Jasper wouldn't have to work at the Record store.

"Where is he working now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Maria… Jasper, unlike _some_ people we know, has held the same job he's had for the past five years." She hung up on me after I had said that. Good, I fucking hate that bitch!

Maria had fucked Jasper's life up both figuratively and literally. I don't hate Jordan, nor the existence of her in our lives. I just hated her crack whore mother.

About a week after the paper published an article on Jasper inheriting Whitlock Ranching and all that goes with it, she showed up in his life and was like a fucking leech ever since.

Then about four years ago, when Aunt Sammie came out for Christmas, Jasper shocked us all. He signed over all his financial and monetary gain from Whitlock Ranching to Jordan.

Honestly, I think it was brilliant. Not only did he make sure that when she became legal age that her education is taken care of, but he also put stipulations on it that prevented Maria from touching a single penny.

The dubious part that concerned both Rose and me was what if Jordan wasn't his?

---

"Ugh, if I have to see one more hoe dressed in a barely there string outfit, I'm going to go postal in the office," I whined, causing Amber to laugh.

"Seriously, Bells, I feel you, I do. But Mr. Black wants the lay up as soon as possible."

We were both sitting on the conference table with the entire ad materials spread out; she was stabbing her chopsticks into the Chinese food container while I chewed on the top of my pen cap.

My blackberry started to play Claire De Lune and I smiled. Ed was calling. As I picked up the phone, I noticed the time.

_Huh, Ed doesn't normally call me from the office._

"Hello, love," I said cheerfully, causing Amber to choke on her diet coke.

"Aww now tell me you're not calling everyone love, I thought that was my pet name," he teased.

I laughed, "Shit, it's you... damn I thought it was my other boyfriend. To bad I love you more though, huh?" I joked.

"Too bad it isn't enough to get you to dump the other guy." _Touché_.

_Oh, I like this game! _"Well let me drive the Martin and well talk about leaving him," I giggled as I pictured his face. I bet he had that damn crooked smile on his face. I winked at Amber who was trying to stifle her laughter.

"Damn honey, I dunno. I love that car... I love you too but...that's like my child."

_Damn, he's never going to let me drive that car!_

I feigned being insulted, "Ouch, strike one there Cullen. Are you telling me you'll love the car more then our offspring?"

I heard something that sounded like he hit his head on the desk, "No."

_Gotcha sucker_, I thought, as a wide grin stretched across my face. "Glad to hear it. What's up? Everything okay in Chi-town?"

"Um everything is okay here, but uh," he paused, obviously unsure of his words, "have you talked to your cousin? Is he still… _seeing_ my sister?" I rolled my eyes. I seriously didn't know what it was with him and Jazz, they hated each other for some reason.

"Yes, they are still dating. And no I haven't talked to him. He's at work right now. Why?"

He sighed before answering me, "I think I fucked everything up Bells. I...I got into a fight with Ali about him... and now she isn't answering any of my calls. I just worry. She doesn't have the best track record with guys and well... I worry that if he hurts her..." He trailed off.

"I told you to be careful didn't I? I don't think Jazz would hurt her, Edward, he cares about her. I bet she's hanging out with him at the store. Do you want me to call him and see if she's there?"

"Yeah please, I mean... I left her alone and... If anything happens to her, it's my fault." I could understand his concern, after all Alice was his baby sister, but still, learn to cut the leash man!

I sighed, "She's a big girl, Edward. I'll call you back when I have the 411 on her where-a-bouts. Relax honey; I'm sure everything is fine."

Now it was his turn to sigh, I knew he hated when I threw in that she was able to take care of herself. "Okay I love you baby, thank you."

Even though he would say those three words to me every time we talked, I always felt a little shell shocked that he could even feel for me in the way that I did.

"I love you too," I said as we hung up.

"Trouble with the family?" Amber asked. I smiled weakly as I dialed my cousin's number.

----

Once I got off the phone with Jasper, I knew there was something wrong. A part of me wanted to call Edward and let him know what was happening, but a stronger part of me knew that would be a _very _bad idea.

I raced down to their condo, praying to God that Charlie wasn't watching over me. I hated to do anything above five miles of the legal limit, a tragic lesson of being a police man's daughter. But this was a situation that was classified as an emergency in my book.

Once I used my key card to get into the building, I rushed up to the condo.

_Please let her be okay_, I prayed as I turned my key into the lock.

Once inside, I could hear sobbing. _Shit_. This was going to be a great way to meet my boyfriend's sister. I called out for her, but she didn't answer. So I followed the hall to the sound of her crying.

What I wasn't prepared for was the sight of her curled into a ball, her beautiful black hair spread around her. I knew then and there that she was in love, and my bone headed cousin fucked her over.

I was relieved to find that she was willing to talk to me. It was strange to talk to her like we were old friends, but it felt completely natural.

Then she started saying things about my cousin. Sure, he's a complete tool at times, but he wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally. That's when I had to tell her the truth. If he was going to be in a relationship with her, he should have told her the truth about Maria and Jordan.

Alice finally realized what she had done to hear hair and wanted to get it fixed. So I suggested a girl's day of shopping, pampering and drinks. She had seemed to like the first two.

Once we got to the salon, I told Alice I had to make a call and walked outside. It was time to fill Edward in on everything.

He answered it before the first ring barely finished. _Please God, let him not be drinking,_ I thought while cringing. I could just imagine something needing to be replaced in his suite.

"Hello?" _You can do this Bella._

"Hi Edward, I found Alice, and she's okay," Well, kind of.

"Thank God," he breathed out, sounding relieved, "So she was just with your cousin?"

I took a deep breath, this could end two ways, the good way or the bad way, I was hoping for the good way. "Kind of… just… okay, I need you to sit down and let me explain _everything_ before you jump to conclusions, okay?"

"Okay," I could hear the mattress springs being compressed as he sat down.

"Apparently, Alice went to surprise J.T. at lunch. Well, his ex Maria was there, with his daughter. Now before you get upset, I realize that Alice has been through some shit with James. She told me about him being married and having a family. That's not who Jasper is. Maria came so he could tell Jordan goodbye." I stopped to breathe.

"Okay, so Jordan is his… daughter?"

"Yes," Oh God he probably thinks Jazz was a dead beat dad. "In his defense, he doesn't get to see her very often."

"And he's saying goodbye to her?" Why was that so confusing?

"Yes. From what I understand, Maria gave him a choice. And rather then cheat on your sister, Maria is taking Jordan away from him permanently."

"This situation is so fucked up," he exhaled heavily. I could see him pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke, "I don't even know what to think." _That makes two of us, love._ "Wait, does Alice know all of this?"

"Well… yes and no. She now knows that it's his little girl, and that there is no relationship that he was trying to hide. She also knows that he chose her over Maria."

"Okay," I heard him sigh, "I know you aren't telling me something." _Well, shit. How do you tell your over protective boyfriend that his baby sister mutilated her hair over your cousin? _I wondered internally.

"Well, she caught J.T. and Maria kissing, and she, well freaked out. Wait!" I knew this was going to set him off. "Before you say anything, she is _fine_. She's in the salon right now, feeling the need to changer her hair length."

"I consider kissing someone else cheating as well," he growled out.

"Edward Anthony, don't you dare use that tone at me. There has to be a reasonable explanation for what Alice saw." I knew my cousin and he had to be royally fucked up to even think of sleeping with her, "As soon as Alice and I are done with our girls night, I'm going to talk to my cousin."

"I'm glad she's okay," he said softly. I ached to wrap my arms around him. I knew how hard this must be for him. He tended to blame himself for everything when it came to his sister.

I sighed, "I am too. I just wish we were able to meet under better circumstances."

"Yeah, me too," he chuckled darkly. "As soon as you find his 'explanation' out, humor me and tell me. My sister is a good person and she's really pretty too. You cousin is a retard if he messes this up.

I had to laugh at his description of Alice being pretty, "You're right on all accounts, he is fucking retarded. I don't know why he doesn't see what Rose and I see," I rolled my eyes.

"What do you and Rose see?" My God, men are dense.

"They have this pull towards each other. No matter how much the other is hurting them, they still wind up together trying to ease the pain. In a way, they're like magnets, I guess is the best way to describe it. And stupidly in love"

Edward groaned, "She's not in love with him. Please tell me she's not in love with him."

"What's wrong with that? You don't hear Jasper saying the same thing about me being in love with you," Okay well that was partially true, "Granted, I think he knows deep down that I had always been in love with this kid with the freaky hair since Forks." I teased knowing full well he knew I was in love with him since we built the damned tree house as kids.

"Because, he doesn't treat her right… he… she couldn't do anything for almost a week… I know what happened didn't effect his daily life any."

"Right, but when I called him earlier looking for your sister, he was in tears because he 'lost everything'." I could feel my temper getting the best of me. "You know what love, Alice is just about done. So I need to go."

He sighed, "Okay. I wish things were different." _Yeah, well wish in one hand and shit in the other one, buddy_, I thought bitterly, then shook my head. I seriously needed to stop hanging out with Jazz. "I love you." Edward added sadly.

"I love you too Edward. I will call you tomorrow." With that we said our good nights and goodnights.

Alice came over with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"How does it look?" She asked spinning in a circle. I smiled and nodded at her.

_You look like a woman so deep in love she's blind with out him…_


	3. Maria ella diablo

**Kristin: LOOK! I Have the Twilight book and movie!! Does that mean I own it?**

**Robin: PFFT. No.**

**kristin: Damn :(**

**Robin: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, including Maria and sadly Jasper.**

**Kristin: Yeah, way to piss on a girls dreams there.....**

**Robin: Sorry, we have Jordy and Alsper though!**

**A/N**

**Kristin:** Do you realize our readers are fuckawesome?

**Robin:** Dood totes! I love them!

**Kristin:** IKR? And then we get supa cool Chicks like Amber that want to show us the mind Maria... I think I'm in Love sighs

**Robin:** She's fuckawesome and a fuckawesome writer. Kay, so that is three dollars for the fuckawesome jar.

**Kristin:** technically 4 bb :P well then with out further ado, Robin and I give you Maria Salas, brought to you by Amber!

**Robin:** Technicalities. *pays up*, Enjoy!

**Amber:** Tequila shots all round! Wow, so this is my first fic…yay! All totally thanks to Robs & Kris who inspired me with Angry, Naked, Cowboy Hat Wearin' Jasper in One More Shot…Holy God, he melts my panties off!...but I digress. Maria has been making our angry, sex maniac's life miserable and needed to be "outed" for the bitch she is…so I did.

* * *

**Maria, ella-Diablo**

There's nothing…and I mean nothing, like being woken up by falling on the fucking floor because you've been kicked out of bed, again.

"Fuck Laurent, what the hell!" I screamed, my voice coarse with sleep. I pounded my fist on the side of the mattress in anger. This happens almost every fucking time and I'm tired of this shit.

"I'm tired of this shit!" I yelled and I pounded the bed again.

I'm lying naked on the less than clean floor; working to force air back in my lungs and slow my heart…it's absolutely pounding. Landing on my back winded me and waking up with a fright had pushed my heart rate into overtime. I'm not a big fan of mornings on a good day so yeah, this doesn't help. I can feel tears pushing at the corner of my eyes but I force them back.

"Hijo de una perra." I mutter as I grab the bed sheet to help pull myself up. When I'm on my knees I can see Laurent spread-eagle, on his stomach taking up the entire bed. I let out a loud breath. He lifted his head off the mattress, cracked an eye lid and scowled at me then turned his head away.

"No one asked you to fucking stay Maria," he mumbled, "so shut the hell up."

That's it…, "Usted pedazo desgraciado de mierda!" I screamed. Now, I was pissed and I frantically started looking for something to throw. I picked up a beer bottle off the bedside table and threw it with as much force as I could. It clipped the bedpost and smashed in a shower of stale beer and glass. "Cerdo!"

Laurent jumped up at the sound of smashing glass and spun around to face me, his eyes wild with anger. I picked up the alarm clock in one hand and the lamp in the other. He lunged to grab my arm and I stepped quickly out of reach.

"Cabrón!" I yelled as I drew my arm back and launched the clock in the direction of his head.

His arm came up to deflect it. "Crazy Bitch!" he cursed me as he tried to untangle the sheets from around his legs.

_Oops, time to leave_…I threw the lamp at him, hoping to slow him down a little more so I could make my get away. I turned and quickly grabbed what clothes I could see on the ground, my purse and boots and made for the door. With my hand on the knob I turned back, the lamp had done its job. He was fighting with the shade stuck on his arm and the cord was wrapped around his body because it was still plugged into the wall, I laughed out loud and he glared at me…yep, I was in deep shit and it was definitely time to leave. I glanced quickly at the stuff in my hands; skirt, t-shirt, tank top, purse, boots…shit! Where are my keys? I quickly scanned the room – there on the dresser, my keys and sunglasses. I jerked my eyes back to Laurent, our eyes met…both of us judging the distance. I was closer but he looked pretty determined. I launched myself at the dresser…I didn't waste time looking at him again, I grabbed for my items then dashed back to the door and ran outside frantically clicking the lock remote to unlock my door as I ran down the motel stairs, into the parking lot, wrenched open my car door and jumped in. I tossed my stuff beside me and started the engine. I looked up briefly to see Laurent standing at the second floor railing looking down at me; he was still wrapped in the bed sheet. I reversed the car and opened my window, stopping and throwing the transmission in to drive I paused long enough to yell up at him, "Ungrateful son of a bitch! Le odio!" Then I floored it, spinning my tires and fish tailing a little as I pulled out of the lot and on to the two lane highway leading out of town, laughing hysterically. I watched in the rearview mirror and saw Laurent yelling something and pointing at me. _Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to avoid him_, I thought, _it's a good thing I'm going out of town._

I closed the window. It was pretty early and the sun hadn't had time to take the chill off yet, my shiver making the fact I had no clothes on even more evident. I pulled over to get dressed. What a way to start the day I thought, sorting through the pile of clothes looking for my panties…shit, they're not here. I grabbed my jean skirt and pulled it on, _just remember not to bend over_, I told myself with a smirk. I pulled the rearview mirror down so I could see my face. I licked my thumbs to wipe away the smudge of last night's mascara and ran my fingers through my hair; well, at least I'm covered. I pushed my feet into my favorite red cowboy boots, adjusted the mirror and pulled back onto the road.

_Damn Maria_, I shook my head, _you gotta get your shit together_, I thought and sighed, yeah…like I haven't been telling myself that every day for the past five years. I dug around in my purse for my cigarettes and lit one up. I took a long drag and felt the residual tension ease a little.

"Fuck!" I said aloud and hit my palm against the steering wheel. My life is just one big drama after the next. Why the hell couldn't I catch a break? Was I "that" bad a person? Yeah, I was and I worked hard to prove it too. I took another drag and exhaled hard, I could hear her voice. My mother, she was the voice in my head "I knew you'd turn out just like him…well now you'll live with the consequences." I was eighteen and although the word would never pass my mother's lips I heard it anyway…Whore. I shook my head to clear the memory, and pulled into the parking lot at Tony's Diner.

Marcus and Jane looked up as I walked in the door, there were only two tables with customers but it was early, business was pretty much steady here and by 8:30am the place would be packed. Jane shook her head and took the coffee pot to go do top ups and Marcus just glared at me.

"I don't think I'd stick around long if I was you," he said, "Laurent called here looking for you and he sounds pissed. He knows you're gonna show up here at some point."

"Yeah, I know…that's why I came now." I poured myself a coffee in a to-go cup, "I need my money Marcus, I'm leaving town a little earlier than planned."

Marcus narrowed his eyes, "Do Mary and Sammie know?"…But I knew what he was really asking.

"Not yet. But she's my property Marcus; I can do whatever I want."

"She's not your property, she's your daughter Maria," Jane said sarcastically as she walked back to the counter. "Oh and thanks for leaving us short staffed today too, really appreciate it."

"Mind your own business," I growled at her and turned back to Marcus, "I need some food to go…a couple of grilled cheese and a couple of BLT's?" I started filling a bag with cans of soda and potato chips. Marcus nodded then jerked his head atjane. She grabbed fruit, apple juice and bottles of water and loaded them into a box.

I handed her the bag I had started and walked into the kitchen where Marcus was. "So, can I get some cash?"

"Where are you going, Maria?"

"I told you, I'm taking her to see Jasper." I said as I bent to grab one of the bottles of Jack I knew he kept under the counter.

Jane walked into the kitchen behind me, "Classy Maria…what a walking nightmare," she muttered as she grabbed the food from Marcus.

Oh yeah…no undies. I straightened up, slowly, handing her the bottle. I smiled and flipped her off, then followed Marcus into his office.

"Mari, you need get your crap together girl. You're a mother for Christssake, you've gotta look after that child." I watched as he counted off bills, putting them into an envelope. I put out my hand for the money.

He pulled his hand back. "Your father was my best friend," he paused. _Here we go_…I rolled my eyes, "he surely wasn't perfect but I know he wouldn't want to see his only daughter making the same mistakes he did. What you're doing to that poor, sweet girl…you should know better."

"Same song, different singer Marcus…blah, blah, fucking blah." I made hand motions to go with my words.

He slammed his palm down on the desk; I steeled myself, ready for the worst. "For once Maria, think of someone other than yourself, you need help." He looked me hard in the eyes. No way was he going to make me back down…I held his stare and he looked away first. He rubbed his hand over his face, "Do the right thing Mari, leave her with Sammie and your mother and go get your life together or better yet leave her with her daddy…Jasper's a good guy, he'll do right by her."

At that I did look away. Yeah, Jasper would do the right thing…by her anyway. He always wanted to. Marcus walked around his desk to stand in front of me and took my hand. "You need to change your path Mari." He flipped my hand over and pressed the envelope into it. "Think about it."

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, the office door flew open and Jane shoved the filled box at me, "Lord knows I should let him catch you, it would solve everyone's problems but Laurent just pulled in the lot, you'd better get the hell out of here."

Marcus pushed me out towards the back door, "Go!" he told me and turned to Jane, "You tell him we're back here." He turned to me again, "I'll try to slow him down so you can get to your car. "Be safe. And Maria…be a good mother."

I ran, but not before I heard Laurent come crashing in the front door demanding, "Where is she!" I skulked my way to my car and took off. This time I didn't look back.

I tossed our bags in the trunk and took the stash of cash my mom kept for emergencies. Thank god she wasn't home and I didn't have to put up with her opinions and accusations. I had one more stop to make and I was certain to get my fill there…again.

I pulled into the long driveway leading to the main house, thinking for the millionth time, if I had all that money I'd have a way better house. Not that I'd ever have to worry about picking a floor plan or anything. As I pulled up, I could see Jordy sitting on the porch with Jasper's mom, Sammie…shit, this woman could put me on edge just by breathing and I could feel my neck tense up as I got out of the car.

"Maria, I've asked you to please slow down on the drive. You'll spook the horses." She said as she stood up and moved to put herself between me and my daughter, just like Jasper would…she didn't honestly think she was going to keep her from me did she?!

"Oh yeah."

No wonder Jasper was such a surly SOB, he comes by it honestly. His sister, cousin and his mom all had the same fucking holier than thou attitude. You would think we would have gotten along better I lived by that credo as well.

"What are you doing here? Your mom said you were working today."

"Change in plans, Jordan and I are leaving to visit Jasper today…now actually."

I could see her mind working, trying to figure me out. Yeah, that's the problem everyone's always trying to figure me out. "Jordan, get your things and put them in the car." I told her.

Her eyes…His eyes…brightened with her smile and she ran into the house.

There was no use trying to deny who fathered her, and a DNA test was unnecessary. Take one look at those beautiful blue green eyes and her dazzling smile and there was no question she came from the Jasper Thomas Whitlock gene pool. Figures, I finally talk my way into "Mr. Prim and Proper's" pants and I get knocked up. At least I'd finally found a way to bag Jasper, he was most definitely the grand prize…fuck-hot from head to toe, rich beyond belief, a talented musician and as it turns out, a pretty great lay…and I had the key to all that and more. He was finally coming around too, until the Bitches of Stockton got busy and poisoned the pot against me.

"Wait honey, I'll help you." Sammie said over her shoulder into the house, her eyes not leaving mine. She pointed a finger at me, "You put the car seat in the back seat – PROPERLY." and she turned to follow Jordan.

A few minutes later Jordy came out of the house with an apple in each hand and she ran toward the barn.

"Jordan Marie," I yelled.

She stopped and turned towards me, "I hafta say goodbye to Twilight," and she held up the apples.

"No. Get back here and get in the damn car."

"Oh let her be Maria," Sammie said as the screen door banged shut, "it'll only take a minute. What's the matter, you in a rush?"

I shot her a look hoping she'd get the point and shut up.

"So why is it you're in such a big hurry to leave town? I thought you couldn't get away until next week." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Plans change." I shrugged and walked in the direction Jordan had gone. It was obvious she knew. She must have spoken to Marcus or Jane, shit what is it with this place?! Everyone has to get all up in my business…well I don't need it - there are other places I could be and take their precious "princess" with me. I looked up to see Jordan standing on the fence with her forehead resting on the horse's nose. I could hear her talking.

"It's ok Twilight, I'll tell daddy you miss him too." She kissed his nose and fed him the apple. The horse whinnied and nodded its head. Jordan smiled and nodded back, "Yeah, maybe he'll come back with us, I'd like that too."

I walked up to stand beside her and put my arm on the top of the fence, both she and the horse turned to look at me. "Momma, do you think daddy will let me ride Twilight when he comes home?"

"I told you not to call him that," I clenched my jaw and looked down at her, "you call him Jasper and you better listen when I talk missy." I started to grab for her arm to drag her back to the car when the stupid horse tried to bite me…and he would have too if I hadn't moved my arm just in time. "Fuck off, stupid animal!" and I raised my hand.

"No Momma, it's okay," Jordan cried, "Twilight was just saying hello."

"Yeah, well that didn't seem like hello to me," I rubbed my arm and I heard a chuckle come from behind us and turned to see Sammie standing there.

"Horses are a very good judge of character, Maria. I wouldn't get too close."

"Bitch," I hissed under my breath. "You," I pointed at Jordan, "get your little ass in the car, we're outta here."

Jordan ran for the car and I strolled after her, "Hmm I wonder who I can report these unsafe conditions to? I'm sure someone would be interested in hearing about how my child's life may be in danger at her father's home." I said over my shoulder as strode past Jaspers mother.

"Sure Maria, go ahead and make your calls but maybe you should look into daycare prices. I think you'll find it really cuts into your drug and partying budget," she growled at me as she followed me to my car, "not to mention most daycares don't let you come and go as you like. Then we'll see how fast the authorities are called won't we?"

I muttered in Spanish all the way to my car. I had no idea if she understood a word I said or not but I hope she at least knew the best words…I smirked with satisfaction; almost everybody could curse in Spanish.

"Say hi to your daddy for me baby…you be a good girl and don't forget, you know Granny Sam's phone number right, and you can call me any time."

Jordan nodded and blew kisses as we left. I floored it all the way down the drive as I watched the dust fly in my rearview mirror, then looked up so I could see her in the back seat. "You call her and you'll be sorry."

She didn't look at me she just sat there and said, "Yes Momma."

A few days later….

Well that was a complete waste of time…I contemplated driving in another direction other than home. What did I have to go home to really? It would serve them right to wonder what the hell happened to us…everyone would look to that pussy Jasper for answers and he'd know it was his fault this time. He was the reason everyone's precious princess was gone.

He wouldn't fucking fuck me…that was a first. I lit up a cigarette and shifted in my seat. The son of a bitch was seeing someone and he said he wouldn't give her up for me or give it up to me. No sex…what was the fucking point? I drove all that way, put up with shit from Rose and Bella and had to drag his pain in the ass kid around every day because he got all fired up when I left her at the hotel. Pussy! At least this was it, I'd never make this stinking drive again, no way was I going to inconvenience myself if he wasn't putting out. Well at least I got the money, I knew he'd give me more. Shit, I'd probably have to find a new dealer now that I pissed Laurent off. _I wonder if Felix is still in business._

My mind wound back to Jasper, this was the second time he's walked away from us. Usually that was my job. First, he picks up and moves to Seattle now he's willing to give up his daughter for some bitch. This wasn't like my Jasper at all; usually I could keep him stringing along for months...fuck years and now what? He'll be back, they can't stay away…I gave myself a smug look in the mirror. I stepped heavier on the gas. I'm gonna get home and find myself a party, Momma needs to unwind.

We were finally home. I checked the rearview mirror, she was still asleep.

I pulled into my mother's driveway, it was late and the house was dark but I knew she wouldn't care once she knew her precious granddaughter was back. I got out of the car, stretched up to work out the kinks then rubbed my ass; it was numb from sitting so long. As I turned to get the kid from the back seat I heard a noise from the street, I looked up and a movement caught my eye. Shit, it was Laurent and he was stalking his way towards me…his eyes boring into mine. He looked like he meant business.

Fuck Maria, think fast…I could try to drive away but no, he was too close. My mind continued zipping through the possibilities as I considered my options. I let my eyes sweep over Laurent as he continued making his way towards me. His body language was clear and his scowl on his face all but shouted, don't fuck with me – and his eyes…his eyes were dark and what? Murderous? No, he wasn't going to kill me, although I was certain he was capable of it…my actions really didn't warrant it. I didn't actually hit him with anything…no harm no foul…it was more like foreplay to a guy like Laurent and for me too for that matter. A few more steps and we'd be nose to nose and he hasn't said a fucking word yet. I looked again into his eyes and it clicked into focus…Ahhh, I was right, they always come back. I smiled and did my best to match the look in my eyes to his…Darkness. Rage. Hunger.

He stopped, our eyes fully locked, his smile now mirrored mine, snide and mocking. "Maria."

"Laurent."

"I've been looking for you."

"Have you? I've been out of town."

"So I gathered."

Then silence. No one spoke and it seemed we were barely breathing. His jaw clenched. Uh, oh…did I misjudge? I heard the beginning of a growl coming from his chest; the sound was low and menacing. My brain told my body to run but I barely had time to react when his hand reached out and grabbed me by a handful of hair. He pulled me into his body while his other arm secured me there. Then he used the hair in his fist to pull my head back and he put his mouth to my ear.

"You fucking pissed me off Maria," he whispered then licked up to just below my ear lobe, I shivered. "You knew I was looking for you didn't you?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Why did you come back?"

I tried to jerk my head out of his control but he just tightened his grip. "I don't like having my hair pulled Laurent. If you still want to able to walk upright I suggest you let me go." I could do menacing too. I continued on with my Show no fear attitude and I pushed him back with my hands on his chest when he let me loose.

"I came back because I missed you baby," I reached for his crotch and ran my finger up his zipper, "you got what I need," I purred. I put both my palms flat against his thighs and applied pressure as I dragged them up his body pausing only when I got to his chest. I ran my thumbs over his nipples and felt them harden…I might not be able to fuck with his mind like I could with others, but his body would turn traitor on him if I had any say in the matter. I pinched his nipples so hard he hissed as he drew in a sharp breath. "I didn't have a very good trip Laurent," I pouted, "do you have what I need to help me forget?"

He looked down at me with his evil smile, "you got money?"

"Yeah, I got money. You got good stuff?"

"I can fix you real good honey. I got just what you need."

He grabbed me by the arm to lead me to his car. I jerked it out of his grasp to get my purse and bag out of the car. I glanced at Jordan, still covered and asleep in her car seat. This is a pretty safe neighborhood. I shut the door, leaving my keys on the front seat.

I walked away with Laurent. Next stop oblivion. Ahh…home at last.

* * *

**A/N**

Translations (roughly): Maria, ella-diablo (Maria, she-devil), Hijo de una perra (Son of a bitch), Usted pedazo desgraciado de mierda!" (You miserable piece of shit), Cerdo!" (Pig), Cabrón!" (prick), Le odio! (I hate you)!"


	4. Daddy's Princess

**Disclaimer: Robs owns herself. We own Jordy and Grandma Sammie, and Grandma Mary. We don't own Twilight.**

**Robs:** Well, I went for a different form of writing for this one, mainly because it's hard writing as a five year old. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Special thanks to Amber for the idea and beta-ing this for me. Love you chick!

**Kristin:** Aww! It's Jasper's princess! Hope you guys like the interview style! I think it's awesome so yeah read on my pretties!

OOOO and thank you for the reviews sorry we don't get back to them! We do love them and appreciated them!

* * *

**Daddy's Princess**

Jordan POV: (written and documented by Robin)

_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout._

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out._

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain._

_And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again._

_Robin: Can you tell me a little about yourself and your family?_

"My name is Jordan Marie Whitlock. I have a Mommy and a Daddy. We don't live together like other kid's families. My Mommy and Daddy fight a lot...well, Mommy yells at Daddy a lot anyway. I don't think she likes him very much, and it makes her mad at me coz I love him. I don't ever tell her I love my Daddy, I know what would happen."

_Robin: What would happen?_

"She'd smack me, sometimes she'd yell at me."

_Robin: Can you tell me what happened when you were at the hotel with your Mommy?_

"When Mommy came back to the room after visiting Daddy she was yelling and cussing. I get scared when she's like that and I try to hide. In the morning it wasn't so bad, she put me in the shower with freezing cold water and yelled at me. She said it was my fault."

_Robin: She said what was your fault?_

"It was my fault and Daddy didn't want to see me anymore. My Daddy doesn't want me anymore."

_Robin: Do you think that's true Jordan?_

"My Grandma Sammie always says..._your Daddy loves you Jordy, tons and tons!_ And Grandma Sammie never lies."

_Robin: Can you tell me about when you went to visit your Daddy the last time?_

"When I saw my Daddy I was happy. I almost called him Daddy, but I didn't cuz I know what would happen. I thought he was happy too but then he looked so sad when he put me in the car. It made me feel real bad; I wish I could take back what I did wrong."

_Robin: Then what happened?_

"We went home. I got hungry on the way home, but I never tell Mommy I'm hungry, I know what will happen. So I just go to sleep instead. When I woke up Mommy was gone and I was in the car."

_Robin: You were alone, what did you do?_

"Yes, but it's alright, I was at Grandma Mary's house. I got out of my car seat and went and knocked on Grandma Mary's door.

I was worried in case Grandma Mary wasn't home, but that's still ok, cuz I can go to the gas store at the end of the street. It has a phone and I can call Grandma Sammie.

432-555-9175, that's her number. Pretty good isn't it? Daddy says I'm smart."

_Robin: Yes, that's very good Jordan. Did your Grandma Mary answer the door?_

"No, she wasn't home. Can I call Grandma Sammie now? I wanna go now."


	5. Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Disclaimer: We don't own Mike, Mike's spank bank or anything else mentioned. **

**Robs: **Mike is fuckawesome in this story. I love him hard, so give him some love!

**Kristin:** Yeah, so a lot of you said Mike was pretty insightful. Well read on loves.

Thanks to Amber for emergency Beta-ing this! We love you hardcore chick!

OOOO and thank you for the reviews sorry we don't get back to them! We do love them and appreciated them!

* * *

**Actions Speak Louder than Words.**

MikePOV:

I played with my phone absentmindedly as I listened to Seether play FMLYHM and worried over Alice. I knew who the guy was the minute I saw Alice look at him and their eyes met. She was in love with the possessive douche bag. I was scared to death for her though, I've read shit about crazy jealous ex's and how they kill their… _Dude just stop, Fuck!_ My entire body shivered.

I watched her friend Bella. I knew she saw everything I was seeing, but she didn't seem worried. Curious definitely…but not worried. That tiny detail was the only reason I wasn't calling the Cops in on this one.

I invited Alice because I could tell she was going through some shit, and I wanted to be a friend to her. For real a friend, I mean she's gorgeous for sure. I wouldn't kick her out of bed for cookie crumbs. And of course she a teller at my spank bank, but she's damaged goods. Maybe once she's whole again.

I kept looking over my shoulder, back towards the direction they went, hoping for some sign of life. I checked my phone; it had been nearly ten minutes. _Please God, I hope he isn't a Charles Manson follower. _

I looked back again and finally saw them walking towards us. They were both looking at the ground and he was leading her. Their strides were matched step for step and when he looked over at her slightly I saw it. He was so in love with her. I turned my body to watch them some more. Well, geez anyone could tell they just had sex. The term freshly fucked comes to mind when I watch these two.

He stopped and gave me a reproachful look before giving Alice one of the sweetest kisses I had ever seen in my life, and her entire body seemed to melt into it. Well, that's some shit to see. Then he turned and left, walking like he had just got kicked in the groin and Alice turned looking broken, utterly and completely broken.

"Thank you for the tickets Mike, I'll see you in class." She mumbled not meeting my eyes. I nodded.

"No problem." And I watched as she retreated out of the amphitheater.

_Fuck, I need to help these two get together. That was some fate type shit I just saw!_


	6. Brother from Another Mother

**Disclaimer: Kelci, Kristin and Robin don't own Twilight. Duh.**

**A/N: **Yeah, the beta of OMS has her own chapter! Happy dance time! Hahaha yeah, ever since the girls added 'Kelci' into the story I wanted to write a little blurb with Kelci and Jasper. I had a lot of fun writing this chaser and hope you guys enjoy it as well!

May the peen be with you!

**Kristin and Robin:** Okay guys, This Chaser is different. This here is some background on Jasper with Kelci's Pov... Yes Kelci is a REAL PERSON There for Robin and I DONT OWN HER! She owns us lol.

And big ups to Amber who Beta'd this like the fuckawesome mama she is :D Love you hardcore!

* * *

When I first got the job at Rainy Coast Music, I hadn't really expected to make many friends. Pretty much everyone who worked there looked to be at least in their twenties, and I just felt since I was only eighteen I wouldn't really fit in. It happened when I worked at Toys R Us so I just expected it to happen here.

But, despite my age, Mark (who was the manager) treated me like a friend; he joked around with me, brought me into some of the conversations, and introduced me to my fellow coworkers so it wouldn't be awkward when he left.

When Mark introduced me to Jasper Whitlock, I knew right away we would be good friends. There was just something about him that drew me to him. Yes, he was fucking gorgeous, and at first I was actually a little intimidated by his beauty, but there was something more, something deeper.

I got to know him during my first shift. He was showing me what to do and training me on how to use the cash register. It was a slow night, so after I had everything down we just sat up at the counter and talked.

He told me he had a step sister named Rosalie and that he lived with her and their cousin Bella. When I learned they were from Texas I was a little confused, "You don't have an accent though," I said slowly.

"I'd draw more attention to myself if I had it," Jasper replied, slipping into his Texan drawl. I had always been a fan of accents, so when he said that I actually squealed. He started laughing and hopped off the counter as a group of teenage girls came in. I jumped off too and went behind the counter. We had to at least look like we were working.

I rolled my eyes as the girls walked past us. One of them had an AC/DC hoodie on and couldn't have been older than thirteen. "You know what really pisses me off?" I said after the girls left the store.

"What?" Jasper hopped back up on the counter. I stayed behind it and looked up at him.

"When kids wear AC/DC stuff and claim to be fans when they only know Highway to Hell, T.N.T, and Thunderstruck," I complained, "it's so stupid. The radio only plays those songs so they only know those songs."

"Fuck, I know what you mean." Jasper groaned, "You get a lot of those kids in here."

"Just so you know I can't be held responsible if I end up punching one of them," I grinned, "they ask for it."

As the weeks went by, Jasper and I became closer. We had a lot of shifts together and spent most of them talking and goofing around. Mark didn't seem to mind as long as we had got our work done, which we always did.

As the Christmas season drew nearer, business at the store really picked up and it got pretty busy. Which really sucked…Jasper and I were always doing different things and we didn't have time to talk anymore.

Jasper also seemed to get all moody as Christmas drew closer. It was really pissing me off too; I would try to joke around with him when we did have the time and he would just give me a weak smile and have some lame-ass response.

"Are you okay?" I asked him one day, I was starting to get fed up with not having my Jasper around. I wanted him back.

"I'm fine," he replied, pulling on his jacket. His shift was ending and I started in like five minutes, "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Alright," I relented, biting my lip. "Just remember if you need to talk, I'm always here, okay?"

"Yeah," Jasper grinned and slapped my on the back. _That hurt, you ass_. "Thanks, Kelci."

"No problem," I grabbed my lanyard and put it around my neck, "go buy yourself a hat or something to cheer you up."

That made him laugh, he shook his head and walked out of the store. I sighed and watched him until he was lost in the crowd of holiday shoppers before I went to clock in.

Jasper's mood didn't improve any by the next shift we had together. It was probably one of the busiest days I'd ever had at Rainy Coast Music and I was in a grumpy mood when we finally closed. The store was a mess and it was Tyler, Jasper and I who had to clean it up. Tyler was off in the back, grabbing CD's to restock and I was going through the isles, grabbing things that didn't belong where they were.

I looked over the rack and saw Jasper leaning against the counter, his head down. I felt my inner-bitch take over and I marched towards him, I was sick of this pity party he'd been in for the past couple of weeks, "Jasper, what the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.

He looked up and I noticed he was holding a worn picture of him with a little girl. I grabbed the picture before he could hide it and took a good look at it. The little girl was adorable. She was hugging Jasper and had a big, toothy grin. She had Jasper's smile. "Who is this?"

Jasper snatched the picture out of my hand, "No one," he said quickly.

"Really," I scoffed, not believing him for a second. "So you just carry a random picture of a little girl around with you? What are you, a pedo?"

"I'm not a pedo!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Then who's the girl?"

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Listen," I said, feeling my patience snap, "you've been PMS-ing for the past couple weeks now, always in a bad mood. I understand that you have a life outside of work, and there is some shit going down that's making you depressed. I get that, we all have those days. But I'm doing your clean up on top of my own just so you can look at some picture of a girl, who looks a lot like you. Either tell me who she is, or put the picture away and get to work. I want to get home sometime before midnight."

I glared at Jasper. He exhaled, looking as if he was trying to decide whether or not he should tell me. "She's my daughter," he finally said.

"What?" I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"She's my daughter," he repeated slowly.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," I bit my lip, suddenly feeling very stupid.

"Yeah, well I do."

"And she's the reason you've been depressed," I guessed.

"Her mother is," Jasper corrected, looking at the picture again.

"Uh oh," I jumped up and sat on the counter, patting the space beside me, "This sounds big; tell Dr. Kelci all about it."

"What about clean up?" Jasper asked. He didn't sit on the counter like I wanted him to instead he just leaned against it.

"Tyler can do it," I shrugged, "what's up?"

Jasper stared at the picture for a while before speaking, "I was supposed to get Jordan for Christmas this year. She was going to spend the holidays at my house, I had everything ready. I told her we'd go ice skating and that I'd teach her how to play the guitar. She was really excited."

I waited for Jasper to continue. He was looking at the picture while he spoke and now he was just staring at it. I realized that he was trying to hold back tears. I instantly felt like a bitch for demanding he tell me who the girl was. "What happened?" I asked softly, "isn't she coming anymore?"

Jasper shook his head, "Maria decided not to let Jordan come."

"What?" I gasped, "But, you're her father. How can she not let you see your own daughter?"

"I've been pretty much giving Maria money every month, sometimes twice a month. Then, a couple of weeks ago, she called asking me for more and I didn't have it. I spent most of the extra cash I had on Christmas gifts for Jordy. When I told her I couldn't give her the amount she wanted she told me I could forget about getting Jordy this Christmas."

"_What_?!" I yelled, "How can she do that?!"

"She just does." Jasper shrugged, "I was supposed to get her today."

I felt tears prick my eyes as I stared at Jasper, his eyes bright as well. "That bitch!" I snarled, then froze, "You don't mind if call her that, do you?"

"No."

"That fucking bitch!" I wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. "So just because you couldn't get her money, she won't let you see your own daughter? How unfair is that?"

"She's done it before," Jasper muttered.

"What?" I stared at Jasper, hating this Maria bitch more and more.

"Maria has managed to get money out of me by bringing Jordan into it," Jasper threw the photo onto the counter and cleared his throat, "And other things."

"Other things…?" He stared at me and I let my mouth hang open in an 'o' when I got what he meant. "That's fucked up."

"Yeah," Jasper breathed.

"Please tell me she at least uses the money on your daughter," I said. Jasper stayed silent. That fucking bitch, "You mean you give her a shit ton of money, and she doesn't even spend it on her own fucking daughter?"

Jasper threw his hands up and I jumped, "Damn it Kelci, I have no fucking idea what she does with the money!"

"I'm sorry, it's just," I hesitated, biting my lip, "I may be out of line saying this, but, have you thought of how this might be affecting Jordan? I mean, you basically said she's using her to get money and sex from you."

Jasper rubbed his face and nodded, "I don't have many options, Kelci. I mean I barely make enough here to fucking pay Maria. And I hate that Jordy's a pawn in her games but I honestly don't know what to do any more."

"Why not take it to court?" I suggested, "Fight for custody."

Jasper scoffed, "Like I'd ever be granted custody."

"She's your daughter, Jasper. Fight for her, damn it."

Jasper shook his head but said nothing. I could see the tears in his eyes and knew he was close to breaking down. I couldn't stop my arms from wrapping around his neck and pulling him into a hug. Tyler chose that moment to come out from the store room with a box of CD's. I pulled away from Jasper to see Tyler roll his eyes, "Sorry to interrupt your little gay moment, but we have work to do."

"It wasn't a gay moment," I argued, getting off the counter. Jasper rolled his eyes, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he put the picture of him and Jordan in his pocket and began helping with clean up.

"Thanks, Kelci."

***

Jasper and I became a lot closer after he told me what was bugging him. After the New Year, he seemed to be in a better mood and we were back to goofing off when we had time to. I loved it at the store after Christmas, the mall was dead so there was pretty much nothing to do but hang out during my shifts.

I yawned loudly, resting my head on the counter as I waited for five-o-clock to hurry the hell up. I hated working Sunday's, you work from open to close and it's always either super busy and hectic, or super slow and _boring_.

It was so slow today; even the rush we usually get at two was just a handful of people.

Jasper and I had finished everything that needed to be done and it wasn't even noon yet. When Tyler came in late, Mark sent him home since two people at the store were more then enough.

"I'm so bored," I complained, banging my head on the counter.

"Awe, poor baby," Jasper said, sticking his lower lip out in a mock pout.

"Fuck you, Jazz," I glared at him, flipping him off.

Katy Perry's _Hot N Cold_ finished playing over the store's speakers and the next song started to play. My head shot up as I recognized the opening cords almost immediately, "Oh, fuck no," Jasper groaned.

I got up and started dancing around to Avenged Sevenfold's _Chapter Four_ behind the counter, "Kelci, don't even start," Jasper threatened.

I grinned at him, knowing how much he _hated_ Avenged Sevenfold. I began to sing along with the lyrics, purposely singing it off-key just to irritate Jasper even more.

"_Give me your hand,_

_Blood is spilt and men will follow. _

_Infernal man,_

_Punishment too great to bear,_"

Jasper was glaring at me as I sang, "You're doing that on purpose."

"_Raise your head, and taste the courage._

_Fall from grace, unholy night,_"

"Kelci, I'm fucking warning you."

"_I've come here to kill you,_

_Won't leave until you've died,"_

"Stop with the fucking emo!" Jasper yelled.

I kept on singing and gave him the finger, my voice cracking at parts, "Fuck this. I'm going for a smoke," Jasper went into the back room to grab his cigarettes and stomped out of the store.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know!" I yelled after him, still moving to the beat.

Jasper raised his right hand above his head and gave me the middle finger and kept on walking.


	7. Ghost of the Past

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, or Edward. Sadness.**

**A/N**

**Robs:** So this is a highly anticipated chaser. Edward's POV. I honestly love him and yes, there is more to his story than even what I wrote here. I just wanted everyone to have a little sneak into the head of the jackass who beat the crap out of Jasper.

Believe me when I say Edward has a reason for _everything._

**Kristin:** Hopefully this clears up some concerns that ya'll had in regards to Mr. Cullen as well as his relationship with Ms, Swan :D Oh and get this, I was totally 'fuck Ed in his pretentious ass' until Robs showed me this…

* * *

**Ghost of the past**

EPOV

June 1st 1999:

A week ago our chief of police was killed in the line of duty. Killed by a crack head, in our town? Seriously stuff like that happens here? I swear to you time stands still here.

Welcome to Forks, Washington, population three grand plus one crack head.

Now because of said crack head the one person in this town I actually want to deal with other than my family has to leave. Isabella Swan. My one and only true friend in this going down the shitter town. And she's thirteen, how fucking pathetic is that?

I hated most of the people in this town, they were all narrow minded and fake. Save for a few souls, and one was now lying in a casket, having his eulogy read. Fantastic. I felt like smoking. That probably isn't appropriate at a funeral though. I turn sixteen in nineteen days, Chief Swan could've given me my first speeding ticket, I was looking forward to that. Alas, everything gets fucked up. I hate this town.

I looked over at my little sister, Mary Alice or Ali, the only other person in this town besides Isabella that I liked. She was staring at her feet. Her black sack like dress covered her body like I knew she wanted, she wanted to hide from the world. The kids in this town like so many others are ruthless, cruel and superficial. Ali was going through a phase, but I knew in my heart that she would grow out of it, and then those boys that so mercilessly picked on her would be eating their hearts out. I smirked a little, trying to find my sister's face behind the curtain of thick black hair that she was hiding behind, I knew she was watching.

I looked to the other side of the funeral, towards the casket, I saw a tall blond woman weeping and hugging Isabella, who was also crying, to her side. On the other side of the woman was a girl who I was assuming was her daughter, she was blond as well, and although she was not currently crying there were tears running down her cheeks. Obviously the family, those must be that people taking her away. To Texas I am told. I resented them for taking her away, but I really couldn't blame them, they were her only family and families stick together.

I noticed Ali move out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head slightly to watch her. _Where the fuck are you going? _I thought. Her head was raised and she was definitely moving towards something, no scratch that, someone. A boy, I shook my head knowing about the boys around here, what the hell was Ali thinking?

I looked at the boy then, trying to see if I recognized him. I didn't, which didn't really surprise me any, I could care less about most of the spawn in this Podunk town. He looked unhappy though, maybe he and his family was close with the Chief.

My heart kinda went out to the kid, that was until my sister walked up to him, she had opened her mouth and he turned on her, I could tell by the look of anger on his face and the increasing look of anguish on hers that his words were not so nice and then Ali ran away from us into the woods. _Fuck! _I felt like strangling the boy, but now was not the time, thankfully the funeral was wrapping up so I ran over and said a hurried goodbye to Bella, or as hurried as I could ever be with her, before running to look for my sister.

* * *

September 20th 2003

"Edward, do you know where Mary ran off to today?" I heard my mother holler from the kitchen.

"No Mom, but I can find out. You want me to go get her?" I looked at the clock it was almost dinnertime, and it was the weekend, the rule since I had gone to college, dinner with the family on weekends. If I had to follow it, so did she.

"Yes, please." She called back. I walked up the stairs to her attic bedroom, opened the door and looked on her desk for any notes I knew she would leave for me. She didn't let me down.

DD-

Went ghost hunting with Jess. Be back by 3.

If I'm not than I am either being eaten alive by zombies or roped into a double date.

Either way, save my ass.

Love you-

MA

I chuckled lightly at the zombie reference and opened my phone, finding the Stanley's number and dialed it, praying that I wouldn't have to listen to Jessica's irritating voice for too long.

"Hello?" And there was the nasal rasping now.

"Hello Jessica, is Mary with you?" I asked politely.

"Hey Edward." She purred in what I was assuming was supposed to be a seductive voice,_ please god never let Ali do that shit_. I prayed silently.

"Hello Jessica, do you know where my sister is?" I asked again a little more hurried.

"No, she left me to talk to some boy by Chief Swan's old house." I could practically hear her rolling her eyes over the phone, but it pissed me off to no end.

"So you just left her?" I spat angrily into the phone, after hearing no response I forgot all proper manners and hung up on the bitch. _God the fucking shit for brains people in this town, Ali needs out before they consume her brain. _

I got into my beat up 1992 Volvo and started to drive to the last place my sister was seen, and then it started to pour. _What? Is the entire world against me today? _I thought bitterly, desperately trying to get my windshield wipers to work. The only thing that kept me going through the rain, and eventually hail, was the thought of Ali being out there somewhere definitely cold and possibly… I shook my head. _No, don't go there Ed._

As I approached the Swan house I saw her, standing under the willow tree that stood on the side of the house, being held by a man. My heart raced in my chest as the anger pumped fire through my blood. _He didn't even have the decency to get her out of the fucking cold! _I pulled up and they were oblivious to me, I watched as his hands slid down her back into her jeans pockets and I took a really good look at him.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God. The kid from the funeral, what fuckery is this? _He was older, taller, and his hair was longer, but there was no mistaking it. They were very much one in the same. How the fuck did he find my sister again? I suppressed the urge to jump out of my car and beat him till I knew what color his blood was, settling instead on yelling her name right as it looked like they were about to kiss. They both looked at me, her expression startled, his a combination of sadness and resentment at my cock-blocking. _Ha ha motherfucker_.

* * *

September 21st 2003

Church was as Church usually is. I was going to hell for having premarital sex, for disobeying my parents, probably for all the smoking and drinking I had been doing as well. _Well, as long as I am going, I might as well do it thoroughly. _I took Ali home since the folks were going to their ritual lunch with the other old fogies from the church.

As soon as we got to the house she ran in through the front door and checked our phone messages. Her face dropped when there wasn't any, she was waiting for him to call. _She didn't even know his name and yet somehow they had exchanged phone numbers?_ I guess it would be easy for him to get ours, he had heard her name and there is only one Mary under 50 in this town.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She looked at me sadly. I nodded at her statement as she trudged slowly up the stairs. _How the fuck did that guy get to her so fast? _It made my head spin, this was not a good thing. Not at all.

I pulled a beanie on my head and went outside to smoke, trying to clear my head and relax before my mom came home to nag me about how much sleep I was getting and if I was eating properly at school. I snubbed out my cigarette and rubbed my face pushing my glasses off the bridge of my nose some. When I looked up again I noticed a Mercedes Benz SL65 pull up to the curb. My fucking god that car is hot. A fucking panty dropper car, I smirked and wondered if the single mother who lived next door found herself a bed buddy. That was until the driver got out.

_Christ! This kid really needs to stay the fuck away from my sister. _I knew what he wanted and there was no fucking way I was gonna let him have it. I watched him as he got out of the car and tossed the hat he was wearing inside and fixed his hair some. I straightened up from my position leaning against the house and looked at him as he made his way through our front gate and up the path.

"Can I help you?"

He stopped and looked at me nervously. _Yeah kid your panty dropper car isn't gonna save your ass this time. _"Hey, is Mary home?" I could tell he was trying to be polite so I decided against punching him being my next course of action and went down a completely different path.

"Yeah, she's in the shower." I nodded a bit to him watching his reaction, he shoved his hands in his pockets. _I know why I shove my hands in my pockets, stop thinking about fucking my baby sister fucker. _

"Oh cool. So uh.. are you like her brother or something?" I realized what he was afraid of and leapt on it.

"Do I look like her brother?" I asked shaking my head at myself and trying to keep the queasiness I was suddenly feeling from becoming actual vomit. "Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck do you want with my girlfriend?" His eyes grew wide.

"Girlfriend? Sorry man, I just wanted to thank her... She," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Helped me out yesterday with some shit. So I wanted to thank her before I left." _Sure she helped you. _Fucking A this kid is a jackass. _Thank her my ass_. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Listen, I'm sorry if you think I was hitting on your girl. I meant no disrespect. But can you let her know that J.T. said thanks? And I'm sorry about the rain…" He trailed off. _I know why you're sorry about the rain asshole_, it was taking everything in my power to not lay him out on the pavement.

"I'll tell her." _Eventually, _I amended to myself. He smiled at me a little and nodded.

"Thanks, you're a lucky man." He said as he turned to walk away his shoulders slumped forward. Why did I feel bad all of a sudden?

* * *

October 3rd 2003.

I dropped my car keys in the bowl on the entry table looking for any sign of life at my parents house, usually Ali would be sitting at the kitchen table doing homework or painting her toenails on the couch watching Gilmore Girls at this time. Mom was more than likely still at the shelter and Dad was probably having his Friday night poker game with his old navy buddies, _but where the fuck was Ali? _

I walked up to her bedroom hoping she left a note, and heard the sound of the shower running from what used to be our joint bathroom. I nodded to myself and went back downstairs to wait for her, turning on the TV for a little background noise. After awhile of listening to the mind numbing prattle I looked at the clock, _shit it had been an hour, Ali never takes showers for this long. _

My heart started to race in my chest and I ran up the stairs to the bathroom door and threw it open. The bathroom was thick with steam, but I could hear a wheezing sound coming from behind the plastic curtain.

"M.A.?" I asked from the doorway, no answer. I inched my way closer to the tub. "Ali? Are you ok?" I asked as my heart started to hammer in my chest louder. I reached forward, closed my eyes just in case she was fine and pulled the curtain open. I waited for a scream that I was sure to happen any moment now. My heart hammered harder as I heard the wheezing stop and I opened my eyes, looking straight forward. _Where the fu_- I looked down and saw her passed out on the floor of the tub.

_HOLYCOCKSUCKINGSONOFABITCH! _

I turned off the cold water quickly and ran to get towels, scooping her up into a bundle and carried her to her room. She shivered uncontrollably and I watched as beads of sweat developed on her forehead. I ran around finding her a pair of really warm socks, pajama pants and a hoodie, trying to dress her without disturbing her too much.

I rubbed her arms through her clothes to try to register to her body that she was warm, but her teeth chattered away. Then she started to cough so hard she sounded like a wounded seal, _what the fuck? _I could see her lips turning purple from the intensity of her coughing fit. _Holy shit! I gotta get her to the hospital! _

I picked her up and wrapped her in a blanket for good measure and carried her out to the Volvo and positioned her in the front seat carefully, making sure to buckle her in. On our way to the hospital she stopped coughing, and visibly breathing altogether, I stepped on the gas harder and made it to the hospital in less than three minutes. I jumped out of the car and pulled her out of the passenger side door by the emergency room without even caring to park my damn car.

Once inside I think I startled the good doctors and nurses that were meandering along when I brought her in, they pulled her away from me and started to work on getting her breathing again as I watched with held breath, the tears starting to form at the base of my eyelids.

One of the doctors came to me and asked her symptoms and all the other necessities. I answered his queries feeling as if I was in a fog, watching as my baby sister slipped slowly away from the world, from me. I could literally feel my heart breaking as they kept working their hardest to get her to breath.

And then it happened, the wheezing sound came back and they carried her back into a room. I almost cried with relief. I called our parents and parked the car while they did what they needed to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pneumonia. She had fucking pneumonia, and it nearly fucking killed her, she was now lying in a hospital bed while the antibiotics and medications worked their way through her system.

They said that she probably caught a cold and something must've happened to aggravate it, they weren't sure exactly what occurred and asked if anything had transpired about two weeks ago.

My mom and dad shook their head, I stayed quiet.

_J.T. is a fucking pencil dick who better hope I never run into him again._

* * *

June 20th 2005

I smiled pulling up to the condo I had recently purchased. I loved everything about this place, it was fucking home to me now. I had just gotten a promotion and Ali had moved in with me.

Her modeling was going well for her, but I could tell she was getting sick of doing it.

About a year ago she changed her name, she was no longer Mary Alice, she was now just Alice, which took some getting used to.

She even had a boyfriend, he seemed like he was just using her for sex, but I wasn't about to start telling her what to do with her life. I almost had a heart attack as it was when she wanted me to take care of her 'financial stuff' as she termed it.

I walked in to the smell of paint. "Ali?" I asked timidly, walking over to a latter.

"Up here!" She called from the top, I looked up to her and watched at she rolled a tan colored paint on the walls. I smiled at her beaming face and waited for her to come back down off the latter.

"I picked up some catalogs of furniture stores so you could help me pick stuff out." I smiled warmly at her and she returned the smile.

"Ok so before I paint, you absolutely sure that you don't want the first floor master?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me, I thought about the walk in, she loved shoes and that closet definitely had enough space for them.

Besides the bathroom that was attached to the room I had chose had an LCD TV, what could be better than that? I shook my head at her and she hugged me.

* * *

February 21st 2009

I took Alice over to Sue's bar, a place I go to occasionally when I need a bottle of something strong. It's a pretty classy joint, in my opinion, I saw they had open mic night and since Ali had stopped modeling I needed to get her out of the house. Her mopping was not a good thing, for either of us.

So I tried to get her excited about it. She seemed to be into it, originally she told me she was going to wear the shit she wore to school, uh no. Fuck, she hardly ever leaves the condo, she needs to fucking dress up. Maybe if she gets a little male attention, she'll quit being such a cock-blocker.

She got up and sang her song, noticeably eyefucking the guy next to me. I quelled the urge to fucking punch him with the thought of _if she gets some, you get some. _

_Yeah keep thinking that_.

So I struck up a conversation, I first thing I noticed was the black hair, she had a thing for blonds. Always. I've never seen her go for someone with another hair color, but that didn't seem to matter as I watched her come towards us, his eyes were only for her and vice versa.

_Well, shit, this is going to be easier than I thought. _

That thought and hope lasted for about 5 seconds, some Jackass ran into the cool guy with black hair and he spilled his jack and coke on Ali, she blew up at him when he laughed and I was suddenly very grateful that she didn't noticing me laughing too.

Shit stopped being funny the minute he talked some shit about having our "daddy" buy her new shoes. _Fuck you. _I thought in my head, wrapped my arm around Ali's shaking shoulders and dragged her over to the bar.

Knowing I was definitely not getting some that night, I looked at Jake who acknowledged me and informed him that it was Ali's 21st. Suddenly it seemed that every guy at the bar was buying her a drink. Save for the jerk with the black hair, who knocked back a couple of drinks with a look of lust, want and anger on his face as he eyed her.

_You did that shit yourself. _I directed my thought at him, pissed that he ruined my night as well.

That's when I saw her. Isabella Swan, and she had definitely grown up. I watched her dance as if she were in slow motion. _Fuck me, when the hell did she get curves? _I felt like smacking my head repeatedly against the table just looking at her. I was so fucking screwed, I had been trying to replace her for far too long and I knew that if she rejected me now I was probably going to crawl in a hole somewhere and fucking die.

I figured out some time ago that way back in Forks I had fallen in love with her, and never fell out of love with her. I only hoped that she would give me the chance to make her feel the same for me. _Go talk to her dumb shit! _I got up and moved without really thinking about it, trying to appear casual as I made my way to her and whispered in her ear.

"Bella?"

She whipped around and looked at me studying my face carefully. _Please remember me, please remember me_. I chanted in my head.

"Edward?"

I was jumping, whooping and hollering then. On the inside. Outside I am sure I seemed cool, calm and collected. I worked really hard to achieve that façade, there was no way I would let anyone crumble it.

"How have you been? It's been what? Ten or so years?" I asked trying to make conversation and distract myself from the thoughts of her writhing under me as we made love. I shoved my hands in my pockets. _Down boy._

"It's has.." I watched her bite her lip. _Fuck. Please for the love of all that is holy stop biting you lip! _I could feel me loosing my self control a little. This girl, no woman will be the key to my undoing I can feel it. "Far too long actually." I noticed as she checked me out and her cheeks went rosy. _Well that's promising. _"You look good…" She trailed off slightly suggestive. _Why the fuck did I not try to find her sooner? _I looked her up and down, drinking in every curve of her body with my eyes, before meeting her big, luscious, brown eyes.

"You've definitely grown up." She smirked at me. Fucking smirked. What the hell happened to the shy little Bella that I knew from back home. She leaned forward and acted like she was brushing the lint off my shoulder and inadvertently gave me the most perfect view of the swell of her breasts. _Fuck me._

"Oh, in more ways then you can imagine Edward." She purred. I smirked back at her and fought the urge to kiss her. Feel her lips against mine again. _It's been too long Ed, you can't just kiss her anymore dumb shit_. I held out my hand.

"Care to dance with me?"

She laughed and took my hand. I watched her eyes sparkle. _My beautiful Bella._ "Did you forget that I can't dance?"

I laughed and shook my head. At least some things never change. "It's all in how you lead." I smiled knowingly at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Wow you're still using that line?" She quipped, smiling at me. I live for her smile and that twinkle in her eye. And to make her moan, that too, I am only a man after all.

"Ouch. I'm hurt, that isn't a line." I kissed her hand to let her know that I was joking, and to feel her silky skin against my lips. The pink on her cheeks reddened. I live for that blush as well.

"Well it works…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

I did get to feel Bella under me, her body against mine. I felt so great to be inside her, more so than I had ever imagined, I was thanking every god I could think of for this night.

Until I remembered Ali and leaving her at the bar like the pompous, inconsiderate jerk I was. I checked her room hoping that maybe she had gotten a taxi back or something. When I realized she wasn't there I panicked.

_Where the fuck is she?_

* * *

April 12th 2009

I was working on an print ad for Pepsi. A pretty big project, so I was working on the weekend, when I would much rather be relaxing and going to concerts with my lady love, Bella.

I decided after I stared at my computer for about 20 minutes that I should take a break. I noticed that my love had called me so I checked the message.

"Edward, please if you love me you will go and get him to come home. I will take care of Alice for you. It's on your way here anyway…" She didn't need to speak his name I knew who she was talking about, I listened as she gave me directions to where he most likely was.

_Fuck. How many times a day do I have to fight the urge to kill my lady love's brain-less cousin? _

My anger at him faded the moment I saw him however. He looked defeated and lost. _What the fuck happened? _I found myself wondering.

Somehow in our conversation everything flipped and I found myself trying to help him stay with my sister. Because it hit me just how much she loved the shit-head, and I was honest when I said that he was a better man than James.

That wasn't hard though.

* * *

April 15th 2009

I lit up my marbolo menthol and sucked it. _Fuck, Jasper's a blond. Just when I thought Alice had moved away from her usual type she actually didn't. What the fuck did Bella call him? J.T.? Why is that name so familiar to me?_

_Alice lying on the floor of the tub, shivering, pale as a ghost, her lips growing blue. _The image that haunted my nightmares for years. _"Tell her J.T. says thanks." No it can't be him. No. No. No. Please God do not do this, that shit isn't even right. I promised I would fucking murder him when I saw him next, but I can't kill my lady love's cousin._

_Maybe it isn't him_. I tried to relax myself, but I was on edge the rest of the night.

* * *

April 16th 2009.

_Fucking rat bastard._

_JT is Jasper Thomas Whitlock. My sister is in love with him and he is the love of my life's cousin. _

_God is laughing his ass off at me now._


	8. Because I'm the shit

**Disclaimer: You guessed it, we don't own Twilight or its characters. We just make them really fucked in the head =D**

**K: **Wow this is bitch is crazy! But fun to write =D I bet you thought we forgot, nope. Mad props to everyone that reads and reviews these little oneshots and OMS. OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! GUESSS WHAT?! Well, I'll let Robs tell ya ;-)

**Robs: **I am so excited I don't think anyone has any idea! We were nominated for a Sparkle Award! The Heat category A.K.A. Best lemon. ;) I have read the voting may start in August we'll remind you to go and vote for us when it comes time! Thank you to everyone :D

**Big thanks to our beta AmberStar63 for looking this over with her red pen!**

**Playlist: **Get low by Lil Jon; I can't do this alone by 3oh!3

* * *

**Because I'm the shit **

I banged on my brother's door. Lil Jon's Get Low was blaring loudly and if I wasn't in a hurry I would have enjoyed it. But I was. I told Mary I'd meet her so we could check out Chief Swan's house. It's haunted and that shit is awesome! If the claims are true, I'm so getting Mary to go back with me tonight and I'm taking my Ouija board.

"RANDY!" I banged again.

The door swung open, smoke blowing in my face. I inhaled deeply.

_Mmm… this must be his new shit. _

"What Jess?" he looked at me, clearly unhappy I was interrupting. But fuck, he's smoking without me.

"Can you roll me one? I need to get ready to see Mary," I asked, batting my eyelashes at him. He just nodded and slammed the door in my face. If he wasn't giving me free weed I would have called him a prick.

I danced my way back to my room. I pulled out my short cut off jean skirt and my hot pink tank that said "flirt" across the chest, throwing them on the bed.

I wonder if Eddie's home this weekend, I thought as I looked at the picture of Mary's sexy as fuck older brother. I seriously wondered if Mary was adopted because her mom was fucking gorgeous, her dad was a total DILF! And Edward, oh God, his name alone made me want to jump him.

Sometimes I didn't understand why I was friends with her. I mean I'm way prettier then she will ever be. Jesus, I have a D cup and she's still barely a C.

I rolled my eyes. And she's poor! God! I'm glad my daddy owns the dealership in town. He gives me everything I want.

I started applying my black eye liner, nice and thick. I think it made my eyes 'pop'. That's what Mary needed, more make-up. The little mascara and lip gloss, if she wears it, was not enough. I rolled my eyes again. She was just a helpless soul. I was merely trying to get her in the right direction, helping her find herself.

_Yeah right, I'm just trying to get laid by her Sex God of a brother. _

---

Seriously, why do I hang out with this spaz!? She looked like a reject version of Eminem. And what the fuck was up with the manly jeans, Jesus. If it wasn't for the fact that she was willing to check out the house with me, I would have ditched her ass.

We were getting closer to Chief Swan's house when I saw the door open.

_HOLYFUCKINGSHIT! _

"Oh my God!" I nudged Mary, passing her the joint.

"Ow, Jess!" She shoved me. _Oh hell no bitch, don't fucking touching me. _"What?"

"It's the ghost!"

_Oh my god, I'm so coming back to do my séance! _

I pointed to the side of the house, where there was now a very tall man leaning against the side.

_Shit! He looked like Mary's type… poor. _I snickered at my thoughts.

"Aren't ghost's supposed to be transparent?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her. Fuck it's not like I said 'look there's Casper!' Besides, Patrick Swayze was most definitely not see-through.

She stumbled over a rock, causing me to bust-out laughing.

_You dumb bitch. _

The guy at the house snapped his attention to us. I saw Mary start to walk forward through the corner of my eye.

"Mary!" I hissed at her, what the fuck was she thinking?!

I jumped behind a tree and watched as Mary walked up to him. I decided I was going to watch her crash and burn with this dude. Seriously, she's fucked in the head if she thinks he's going to pay attention to her.

They were talking now. I felt the bile in my stomach rise when he pulled her to him._ How could he want her?! _She was so plain and gaunt looking. _Ugh, this is so not fair! Fuck this shit, I need to get laid. I'm going to Tyler's. _

----

I was rummaging through the fridge trying to find something low-carb and chocolaty. No luck.

The phone began ringing.

_Well fuck, I wonder if Mary's done being raped. _

"Hello?" I chirped into the phone.

"Hello Jessica, is Mary with you?" I swooned when I heard the husky voice of Edward Cullen. God, what I wouldn't give to blow him in his Volvo.

"Hey Edward…" I said seductively, I know the boys can't resist that.

"Hello Jessica, do you know where my sister is?" He sounded a little tense, I smiled as I thought of all the ways I could help him relax. The sound of his throat clearing snapped me out of my fantasies. Damn it.

"No, she left me to talk to some boy by Chief Swan's old house." I rolled my eyes. He wasn't even that hot. Edward was much hotter.

"So you just left her?" I gaped at the wall in front of me. What the hell? Why was he mad at me? His sister is the one that was acting like a cheap whore.

Suddenly I heard the line click and then silence.

_Well thanks a lot Mary Cullen, fucking cock block._


	9. Pink Stinks

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight...or Seth...*sighs* **

**K: **Wow look another chaser, sorry it took a while to get to you. The pup wasn't as forth coming as the others ;-) Also I happen to like most of Kevin Costner's films, but apparently Seth is a lot like my bff and thinks he's a horrible actor, so no offence to the fans!

**Robs: **Wow! Seth POV! Gotta love him ^.^

Thanks to the MILF Beta Amber as always!

* * *

**Pink stinks!**

I couldn't believe my luck. I'm at the private show of one of the coolest bands ever. _Seether! Dude this is awesome. They're so amazing! Crap I sound like a fan girl. _I rolled my eyes at myself.

The band started up FMLYHM and I was about to ask J a question, but he was on the move. I tilted my head to the side as he grabbed a girl in front of us by the arm. She was cute, but not really my type. And judging by the look she's giving J she's not happy to see him.

Suddenly she led him off somewhere.

_Well, I wonder what that's about. _

I had heard J didn't have the best of luck when it came to girls. Some admitted by J himself, but most of it was from my girl Kelci. Well, not my girl as in girlfriend, but a girl that's my friend.

_Ah, hell, who am I kidding! I liked her, a lot. _

One of the girls in the group J just interrupted turned and smiled at me. She waved, so I waved back then glared at the stupid pink wrist band on my wrist. I'm an eighteen year old man, not a girl. Why the hell did they have to give the minors girly pink wrist bands?

_Ugh, worse than Kevin Costner's acting._

Just as the song ended I realized who that waving girl was, she was J's cousin Bella. Damn! She was dressed to get looks. I shook my head. _Wait; if that's Bella then I wonder if that other girl was Alice, the girl Kelci told me about? _

I didn't know Alice personally. I had only heard that J wasn't exactly forth coming with her about his past and it kind of blew-up in his face. From what I heard, J had it bad for her though.

_If that was her I wonder where they went, it's not like you could talk at a rock concert. _I snorted at the thought.

The band started the final song and I saw J and his girl coming back. He was holding her hand and leading her back to her friends. The look on his face was painful to even me. He gave her a kiss before heading back to me.

Without a word he sat back down and put his head in his hands. I looked back in the direction of the girl and saw her talking to Bella. I nodded, that's definitely Alice. I watched as she quickly walked past and left the venue gates.

_What the hell did J do or say to her that would make her leave during the final song? _

I felt J smack my leg, and I looked over at him. He claimed to have a headache and was going back to the truck.

_Yeah right, you're going after your girl, _I thought as I winked and nodded my head to him. He shook his head at me and got up to leave.

-----

"You realize the lyrics sound like a song about the washing machine right?" I asked looking over at J. His black hair was covering most of his face as he leaned over his guitar to write something.

"Well… Uh… I guess. It's a metaphor kid. The feelings you have over the girl is the equivalent to being in the spin cycle."

I scratched the back of my neck with my drum stick. "The girl, meaning Alice?" I asked.

His head snapped up and he looked at me. "How'd you get that?"

I shrugged, "Well, I could see how you'd feel like you've been through the spin cycle with her. I mean, she obviously feels the same way with you. I have to say, it's a really crunchy situation when I can't talk 'cause Kelci doesn't want to upset Alice."

He shook his head, "Yes, the girl is Alice."

"So you guys…" I felt my cheeks redden as my nose wrinkled, "did that?"

J's eyebrow shot up in question. "That?"

"You know what, never mind. Let's just get back to work okay?"

J laughed and put his guitar down. "Oh no, you brought it up."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said defensively.

"Alright, yes… Alice and I are adults and as adults we had an intimate relationship. If you ever think of crossing that line with Kels, I'll kill you." He smiled at me and I snorted.

"Jeez she wasn't kidding when she said you were over protective."

"I have a five year old Seth," he said somberly. "I'm just looking out for everyone. You know learn from my mistakes."

I nodded, "Wait, do you see your daughter as a mistake?"

He shook his head, "No, Jordan isn't a mistake. Her mother was the biggest mistake I ever made. Now moving on, we need to clean up the bridge after the second chorus."

------

_This is it! J made good on not only his promise that someday I'd have a song with my rhythms, but we were in a band! Eclipse. Yeah, that is awesome. _

Billy just announced that we were 'Bottled Gold', which caused an uproar from me and the rest of the gang. Before I knew what was happening, J and Alice were in a pretty heated kiss.

_When did they hook up again? _

"_Jazz! Stop sucking her face off!!" I called out, earning a middle finger from Alice. Maggie just shook her head at the two of them and smiled at me. _

_I liked her, she was nice. A bit reserved, but cool. I met her husband Ben the other day and he's really cool too. He was trying to teach me my name in Yiddish and told me stories of growing up in Israel, and I told him about life on the Rez. _

"_Are they always like this?" I heard Maggie ask, breaking me from my thoughts. _

_I shrugged, "They totally screwed each other at the Seether concert." Maggie laughed and shook her head. "But I think he loves her, so I guess we should get used to it." She just nodded, as she picked up her bass case and headed out the door._


End file.
